Episode 4835 (10 April 2014)
Charlie’s keen to go for a drink with Ronnie. Roxy intervenes and tells Charlie to pick her up later. Roxy’s chuffed Aleks has asked her out again. Ronnie warns Aleks their deal was only one date – she’ll tell Roxy the truth if Aleks doesn’t back off. Roxy thinks she’s jinxed when Aleks cancels. Ronnie promises Roxy a night out and gives her cash to go shopping. On bumping into Ronnie in the pharmacy, Charlie assumes Amy’s Ronnie’s daughter. Ronnie tells Charlie she has no children and cancels their date. Back home, Amy asks if Ronnie’s babies are in heaven. Ronnie says she has Roxy and Amy now and won’t let anything happen to them. When the tubes are down, Ronnie sets out in Phil’s car to pick Roxy up, although Billy thinks Ronnie does too much for her. As Ronnie drives down George Street, she’s distracted talking to Roxy on her hands-free. Just as Ronnie hangs up, Lola runs into the path of the car. Lola hits the windscreen and lies in the road, motionless. Peter leaves flowers on the doorstep for Lola with an invitation to go up the Shard. Billy creates a make-shift vase out of a teapot. Roxy teases that Jay’s moving to Liverpool but Jay declares he’s going nowhere. Lola finds herself agreeing with Peter that she’s doing Roxy’s nails merely to fund her college course and worries she has nothing posh to wear for the Shard. Roxy suggests raiding Ronnie’s wardrobe. Abi enthuses to Jay about Peter’s romantic gesture. Lola borrows a smart red dress and blazer but lies to Peter it’s her own outfit. Jay thinks it’s not very ‘her’. Lola’s dismayed to realise a poorly Lexi’s thrown up on her dress. At the tube station, Abi smells sick. Peter admits it’s Lola and suggests she changes. Jay insists Lola’s fine as she is and thinks Peter should ask her what she wants. Upset, Lola runs off. Peter searches for Lola. Annoyed, Abi thinks he’d be better off asking Jay. Meanwhile, Jay finds a forlorn Lola on George Street. He’s adamant she doesn’t need to put on an act for Peter and thinks she’s amazing. They share a moment before Lola suddenly pulls away and bolts into the path of Ronnie’s car… Carol and Bianca worry about Sonia. Sonia arrives to cover Carol’s café shift with Rebecca in tow to babysit the kids. Rebecca plays Sonia a song on her guitar and says Bianca told her Sonia’s trumpet recitals had people in tears. Sonia struggles to cover her worries and Rebecca thinks she seems sad. In the café, Bianca wonders what Martin thinks about Sonia’s gene test results. Sonia maintains everything’s fine. Things are tense when Bianca runs into Terry. Carol meets Charlie, and reports to Bianca the ultrasound revealed her tumour is shrinking. Bianca’s keen to celebrate but Carol won’t hear of it, and doubts Sonia’s told Martin the truth. Over lunch in the Vic, TJ’s concerned that Terry’s depressed about Bianca but he insists they shouldn’t worry. After interrogating Rebecca, Bianca deduces Sonia hasn’t told Martin she has the breast cancer gene. Sonia declares she’ll tell Martin when she’s ready. Bianca insensitively suggests Sonia shouldn’t worry as she may not even get cancer. Sonia accuses Bianca of making everything about her. Later, Tina comforts Sonia when she confides her terror of facing a double mastectomy. After a heavy night drinking, Mick’s hungover but Lee’s raring to go for a run. Nancy notes Stan tapping his watch. Lady Di appears, dressed in Linda’s jumper and earrings. As Linda seethes, Mick hares after Lee. Lee collides with Ronnie and likes what he sees. In the Square gardens, Lee intercepts a mystery package from another jogger. Mick’s suspicious on finding Lee whispering with Stan and notes him continually checking the time. Shirley feeds Lady Di cottage cheese as a source of calcium for her puppies; Lee thinks she’s nothing like the witch Linda used to tell them stories about. Later, Lee asks Stan to apologise to his family and is heading for the door with a packed rucksack when Mick appears, clutching the package containing a fake passport – is Lee going somewhere? Lee claims he can’t return to the army as he slept with his friend’s bird and is going to Madrid using the fake passport, paid for by Stan. Mick doesn’t buy Lee’s story and demands to know the truth. Cast ;Ronnie Branning................................................Samantha Womack ;Lola Pearce...............................................................Danielle Harold ;Jay Brown...............................................................Jamie Borthwick ;Abi Branning...........................................................Lorna Fitzgerald ;Peter Beale.......................................................................Ben Hardy ;Aleks Shirovs........................................................Kristian Kiehling ;Terry Spraggan..........................................................Terry Alderton ;Bianca Butcher...........................................................Patsy Palmer ;Sonia Fowler..........................................................Natalie Cassidy ;Carol Jackson.....................................................Lindsey Coulson ;Billy Mitchell............................................................Perry Fenwick ;Charlie Cotton.......................................................Declan Bennett ;Roxy Mitchell.............................................................Rita Simons ;Mick Carter..................................................................Danny Dyer ;Linda Carter...............................................................Kellie Bright ;Nancy Carter.................................................................Maddy Hill ;Lee Carter...................................................Danny-Boy Hatchard ;Tina Carter...............................................Luisa Bradshaw-White ;Shirley Carter.............................................................Linda Henry ;Stan Carter..............................................................Timothy West ;Amy Mitchell.........................................................Abbie Knowles ;Rebecca Fowler................................................Jasmine Armfield ;Morgan Butcher.......................................................Devon Higgs ;Tiffany Butcher........................................................Maisie Smith ;Rosie Spraggan..................................................Jerzey Swingler ;TJ Spraggan......................................................George Sargeant Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes